V1 Rocket Artillery
This allows the player to drop a fearsome V1 rocket on a targeted area. After use it is followed by a loud sound, and soon after the sound the rocket will drop from the sky and explode. Game Info The V1 rocket can be very cost efficient, but has a really long cool-down so the player doesn't benefit that much from the cheap price of the rocket. As with Firestorm it is easy to dodge so it can also be wasted easily if not well used. The V1 rocket doesn't affect fleeing infantry so using it on clusters of enemy infantry isn't a clever idea as they will probably sense that you targeted their infantry cluster after they hear the V1 sound. It has enormous damage and if it hits it will take out all infantry, vehicles and tanks, including M26 Pershing, but excluding some over-repaired units. The idea of using the V1 is always to use it on somewhere where your enemy doesn't expect it. So if you are fighting versus an enemy's tank army you shouldn't drop the rocket directly on his tank army because this is what he is expecting after he hears the sound, which means he will most likely dodge it making you to have to wait another 8 minutes of cooldown for another. So you should place the V1 drop close to the tank army on a place where they might be going. Of course, they may be going to another direction, but it is worth a try if they decide to pick the direction where you have dropped the V1 and lose all their tanks. Tips *One of the greatest ways to use V1 is to get a sniper and keep him hidden from your enemy. Move with the sniper to fog of war and find the enemy army and drop the V1 on it. Your enemy won't have any idea it is going there because he doesn't expect you to see his main army. *The V1 has great use versus stable targets as well, like Howitzers, buildings, emplacements and such. When you see a British player using the hull-down ability on his tanks he isn't able to move so it's a good idea to target the hulled-down tanks. *Be careful not to get hit by your own V1 of course and be sure you inform your allies where you have dropped the V1 so they won't run straight under it. *One of the best (by far the most exploitacious) is to use the "Propoganda War" ability and the V1 in unison to annihilate all of an enemies infantry in one, best used on large groups of infantry such as American Airborne who have ranked up or large amounts of British infantry with weapon upgrades. Use the Propaganda War to fear the enemy infantry back to their base, and use the V1 to take them out just as they get there, this of course takes perfect timing, but can turn the tide of a game if done properly. A sniper in the enemy base is the best way to see the enemy infantry retreating back. Category:Terror Doctrine